sonic_gxfandomcom-20200213-history
Tikal
Tikal is the 4,000 year old spirit of an ancient Mobian echidna who long ago sealed herself and Chaos within the Master Emerald. The daughter of Knuckles Clan chief Pachacamac, Tikal rejected her father's warmongering ways to befriend Chaos and the Chao he protected. Later, when he was released by Dr. Eggman, she joined forces with Knuckles the Echidna and Sonic the Hedgehog to try and stop his rampage. After her success, Tikal returned to the Master Emerald with Chaos, though the two remained aware of evils afflicting their former home. Appearance Tikal was once a Mobian orange-furred Echidna girl with cobalt eyes, physically about 14 years old at the time of her demise. During those years, she wore a tanktop-like garment which revealed her midriff and the traditional tribal dress with beige, green, and red triangular patterns. As a sign of her lineage, she wore a golden necklace and tiara-like band atop her forehead, both of which were decorated with a blue jewel in the center. Her white gloves were adorned with thick, cobalt-blue bracelets around her wrists, and she wore white-strapped sandals. Her dreadquills were also wrapped with similar white bandages. In her spiritual form, she appeared either as a bright pink orb of light which hovered in the air, or as a full-bodied apparition resembling her once-physical self. History Early life Tikal was born over 4,000 years ago as the only daughter to Pachacamac, a member of the family leading the Knuckles Clan. With her mother passing away after her birth, Tikal was raised by her peace-loving grandmother, the chief of her clan, who was knowledgeable in their clan's legends surrounding the Chao, the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds. Under her tutorage, Grandma passed all her teachings, including an old mantra, and pacifistic beliefs onto Tikal. In turn, Tikal loved her grandmother dearly and cherished everything she was taught, making her a peace-loving pacifist, and she would often contemplated her teachings. After Grandma passed away, Tikal's father took over and directed their clan into a series of violent conquests of the neighboring countries. Standing by her grandmother's ideology, Tikal opposed her father's ways. However, Tikal held onto the hope that they would one day understand each other. One day during the period of war, Tikal was at the Altar of the Emeralds where she discovered the Chao. While her presence frightened the Chao at first, Tikal quickly gained their trust with her gentle nature. This garnered the attention of the Chao's guardian, Chaos, who revealed himself to Tikal. Chaos initially startled and frightened Tikal, but she soon realized its gentle nature and its duty to watch over the Emeralds and the Chao at the altar. Over time, Tikal befriended Chaos and the Chao, as she would spend most of her time near the altar. Eventually, Tikal was allowed entrance to the inner altar by Chaos, having earned the guardian's trust. There, she saw the Chaos Emeralds and discovered the Master Emerald, where she had the revelation about how the Master Emerald controlled the Chaos Emeralds after understanding her grandmother's mantra. Tikal soon after learned that her father planned to raid the altar and steal its Emeralds to gain the power to destroy the enemies threatening their survival, namely the Nocturnus Clan. Appalled by the idea and the death it would case, Tikal begged her father not to do this, insisting that plundering and killing was the wrong way to peace, but to no avail. Tikal returned to the altar to warn Chaos and beseeched it to take the Chao to safety, but neither it nor the Chao could leave the altar. Tikal thus promised to talk to her father again and assured the Chao she would not fail them. Despite Tikal's attempts, Pachacamac lead his warriors in a brutal attack on the altar. Amidst the attack, Tikal and the Chao blocked Pachacamac's path to the Emeralds, where Tikal refused to move and begged them to stop. Knowing her people would never get enough, she tried to reason to them that greed were the enemy. However, Tikal's words were ignored and she was knocked unconscious as Pachacamac and his men her trampled over to storm the altar. When Tikal came to, she saw the horrible destruction that had befallen the area; when Pachacamac and his men attacked, they angered Chaos, who used the negative chaos energy of the Chaos Emeralds to become Perfect Chaos and start a rampage where it had killed Pachacamac, his men and nearly the entire Knuckles Clan. Realizing that Chaos was now blind with rage and would not stop its rampage until it had destroyed the world, Tikal turned to the Master Emerald's aid and recited her grandmother's mantra, pleading the gem to stop Chaos. Using her spirit as a catalyst, Tikal sacrificed her body to strip Chaos of its power and seal it away within Master Emerald with her own spirit. Sonic Adventure Over the next four millennia, Tikal's spirit coexisted inside the Master Emerald with Chaos, until they were awakened and released by Dr. Eggman, who sought to use Chaos to conquer the world, when he shattered the Master Emerald, with Tikal assuming her spirit form upon her release. Realizing Chaos would resume destroying the world once it got all the Chaos Emeralds, Tikal sought out others who could stand up to Eggman and hear her warning and cry for help. She eventually found six heroes―Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Big and E-102 Gamma―whom she appeared before in spirit form to assist them and bestow visions of the past to show the cataclysm threatening them. To Knuckles, she showed the result of her failures to persuade Pachacamac and Chaos; to Tails, she shared her ancient prayer; to Gamma she confined her worries about the Chao; to Amy, she showed her meeting with the Chao and Chaos; to Big, she showed the importance of the Emeralds; and to Sonic, she showed the fall of her clan. Despite Tikal's best attempts, Chaos became Perfect Chaos again and began destroying Chicago. There, Tikal appeared before Sonic and told him about Chaos' sadness and anger. As Perfect Chaos then released the Chaos Emeralds, having drained them of their negative energy, Tikal pleaded Sonic to seal Chaos away again, but Sonic refused as Chaos' anger would never vanish like that. Sonic's friends then arrived with the rest of the Chaos Emeralds and Sonic used their positive energies to transform into Super Sonic and defeat Perfect Chaos, neutralizing its anger. Tikal then showed Chaos that the Chao it had protected were still alive and were cared for. Thanking Sonic and his friends for their help, Tikal happily accompanied him back to their home. Worlds Collide When the Chaos Zone's timeline was altered by the second Genesis Wave, Tikal's history remained virtually unchanged. Much like the original reality, Tikal aided Sonic in his battle against Chaos. Tikal and her reality was eventually returned to normal by Super Sonic, though not without consequences for her world. The Shattered World Crisis When the Earth shattered thanks to the Super Genesis Wave, Tikal and Chaos emerged out of the Master Emerald. While Chaos dove down to the world below, Tikal confronted Knuckles over what happened. She told him that the world shattering was natural, but that this one was wrong - there was supposed to be a Guardian to help guide it in repairing the planet, but something has possibly happened to it, so Knuckles agreed to go investigate. When Knuckles completed his mission, bringing Chip to Angel Island, Tikal was there to greet him, and encouraged him to rest up from his harrowing journey while meeting Relic the Pika. Soon after, Tikal quickly answered Coral the Betta's prayer, apologizing profusely for not answering it sooner due to Dark Gaia's influence and reassuring her that everything would be alright. Working with Coral, Pearly, and a revived Aquarius, she helped to raise the mystical shield that protected the city of Meropis, thus repelling the Dark Gaia Creatures. After helping instruct Amy Rose in the Mystic Melody, Tikal informed the Freedom Fighters that it could be used to help locate the Gaia Temples. Unfortunately, she was then forced to withdraw due to her weakened state. Returning to Angel Island, she decided to take Chip to the Hidden Palace for safety after Relic reported that the island had been invaded. Personality Being raised under her grandmother's teachings, and having inherited her mother's positive nature, Tikal is a gentle, fair-minded and kindhearted pacifist with a peaceful temperament. As opposed to her clan of warriors and especially her father, Tikal is a devout pacifist and a gentle spirit. She severely opposes violence and greed, and abhors fighting, and will attempt to sway people away from their destructive paths peacefully. Regardless of her opposition to fighting, Tikal is a strong defender of truth and peace, and is not above helping others fight to protect the world. Tikal is very caring and compassionate about the people around her and is beloved by all. She is similarly very non-discriminatory, never treating anyone with prejudice. Though she was frighten by Chaos at first, she found a way to befriend it. Despite her people's warlike ways, Tikal loved her people deeply and tried to talk them out of the violent ways. When she failed, Tikal became determined to ensure that no one else to come to suffer under Chaos' wrath. Also, despite Chaos' hostile and violent nature after its corruption, she continued to consider it a friend, and wanted nothing more than to calm its anger so that it could find peace. While Tikal only wants everyone to live in peace, she tends to have moments of oversight while trying to achieve it. She often chooses the quickest path that will restore immediate peace, rather than what might restore harmony and be for the greater good of everyone involved. Still, Tikal is well-meaning in her intentions and she is quick to forgive and forget. Powers and abilities Tikal is a trained warrior of the Knuckles Clan, meaning she possesses combat skills befitting her tribe. She is also noted to be very quick on her feet. Tikal is one of the few known people who is able to access and utilize the powers of the Master Emerald on her own by using the mantra of her grandmother, allowing her to harness its various abilities. She is also the only known person so far who is able to understand Chaos' language. Following her transcension into a spirit, Tikal gained a variety of mysterious spiritual powers. These powers include projecting herself to locations around Earth and even spiritually assume her physical form if needed though her powers do have limits. She can also levitate and teleport herself and others, and harness her spiritual power for special attacks, such as creating earthquakes, lightning bolts, and flashes of light to blind opponents. A prominent spiritual power of Tikal's is the ability to temporarily transport people back in time in their mind. During these "visions", people can physically interact with their surroundings in the past and even bring things from there back to the present, such as when Tails brought back the Rhythm Badge. While people's minds are visiting the past, their bodies enter a trance-like state and can even move on their own accord until their minds return. She is also capable of performing the Mystic Melody, which she did alongside Coral and Pearly to restore Meropis' magical shield. Allies, Rivals, and Enemies Family * Pachacamac (Father) † * Unnamed grandmother † * Knuckles the Echidna Friends/allies * Chaos * Chao * Knuckles the Echidna * Freedom Fighters ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Miles "Tails" Prower ** Amy Rose ** Rotor the Walrus ** Big the Cat ** Shadow the Hedgehog (boyfriend) ** Rouge the Bat ** E-123 Omega * E-102 Gamma * Chip * Coral the Betta * Pearly the Manta Ray * Aquarius * Relic the Pika * Fixit Enemies * Dr. Eggman * Pachacamac * Dark Gaia See also * Tikal * Tikal Category:Echidnas Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mobians Category:Mystical beings Category:Immortals Category:Knuckles Clan